memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toast
DS9 Toasts I've been gathering a list of toasts in DS9 for this article for a while. I'd add them myself but I don't have time right now. -- * : Quark to Fallit Kot. * : and Quark to profit. * : Quark, Kira and Jadzia Dax. * : Martus Mazur to Roana. * : Quark to Sakonna. * : The crew to Benjamin Sisko on his promotion to . * : Nog's toast to Jake Sisko and Korena. * : Sisko to Lenara Kahn and the other Trill scientists. * : Bashir and O'Brien's toast to Clive. * : A patients toast to Trevean. * : Dukat and Jadzia. * : Vic Fontaine to Odo and Lola Chrystal. * : O'Brien and the crew to Lisa Cusak's memory. * : Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir, Miles O'Brien and Ezri Dax's toast to Hector Ilario. * : William Ross, Kimara Cretak and Bashir's toast to the Federation Alliance. * : O'Brien and Bashir "to aging gracfully" and O'Brien himself. * : Sisko to his crew; Sisko and Ross refusing the toast by Martok to "victory hard fought and well earned". :There are definitely a lot. Perhaps the article simply needs to explicitly mention those toasts that are notable? -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 14:39, 21 November 2006 (UTC) *I added the toast performed in " ", which seems pretty notable, namely that, rather than focusing on their destination, the senior staff of the realised that it was the journey that mattered. Also, wasn't there a toast at the end of ? - Enzo Aquarius 14:45, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ** I think so. There are also toasts in various Klingons to Martok and Gowron to Rurik the Damned) and Grilka and Quark in . -- Tough Little Ship 14:51, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Sorry to jump in after 9+ years – actually, I'm not sorry at all – but I plan to shove in every ref I can find whether it's notable or not. Is this approach sound, and if so do we need to state notability? Yours unstoppably,--Archer4real (talk) 10:55, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Removed image of two glasses I just reverted the a edit that had added an image of just two glasses raised. I don't think it adds anything to the article to have a image added that shows no particularly interesting event, especially since there are already 3 images that depict this ritual very well.-- OvBacon(Talk) 22:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yet this is the only one that's a close up, and one of the others is just Trip pouring a drink, which isn't even a toast at all. - 22:08, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Well that was before there was any indication what that image was even from, there was no description on the image itself nor in its caption when added to the page. So when I removed it it seemed to serve no purpose at all. Now with all that added it adds some distinction -- OvBacon(Talk) 22:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Organization suggestion Might the list of toasts be better organized by show/movie and then year? Right now, it's just a bullet list in order of time. Changing this would show you how often someone or something was toasted in each series. --LauraCC (talk) 18:12, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Questioning hair toast Does anyone know, based on on-screen info only, why at one point toasts a drink between him and to "a full head of hair", in ? --Defiant (talk) 11:26, July 25, 2016 (UTC)